And Creating The Best
by TaigaRWAHR
Summary: Takumi left for Great Britain, leaving Misaki on her own. The separated couple slowly drifted apart as they stopped keeping in touch with each other. Are their feelings still the same? Or have they moved on? Second of the F.A.M. trilogy: 1) Forever One 2) And Creating The Best 3)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: My Own Life**

"I give you five seconds, Misaki Ayuzawa!" The male haughtily demanded. He crossed his arm as he waited in front of the large door. "5. 4. 3." He lifted up his foot, "2- "

The door slammed open and she stepped out. Misaki was wearing a formal white blouse, topped with a black and white blazer, a black pencil skirt, and black pumps. She whipped her hair up into a tight and formal bun. "Shut up, Tora." She went back into her room, picking up her bag and documents.

"The Igarashi Incorporation is never late to any meeting," He took her bag and papers, walking with her out the large mansion.

She stopped abruptly, "Tora," She growled, "You wanna check your phone?"

"We don't have time, Misaki," He urged her out the door.

She turned around, crossing her arms. "Tora. Check it."

"You want me to check the time right?" He sighed, muttering under his breath, "Women." He handed Misaki the pile of papers, freeing his left hand. He turned his wrist up, showing him the face of the watch. "11:38." He looked up pointedly, "Our meeting is at 11:45. We don't have time! We're already late!"

Misaki rolled her eyes, "No, Tora. I want you to check your phone."

"Misaki," He warned, a tingle of annoyance in his voice.

"Tora." She demanded, eyeing his pocket.

"Fine!" He shoved his hand into his pocket, taking out his phone. He pushed the button,making the screen flicker on. "10:39," He read impatiently. "So what? We're late!"

"When's the meeting?" She asked evenly.

"What?! Misaki! You know it's at 11:45!" He half shouted, "I just told you!"

She crossed her arms, staring at Tora, waiting for him to get the point.

"What?" The blonde demanded.

"It's 10:39, Tora. You just said so yourself."

He stood there, letting everything sink in. He had a puzzled look on his face before his mouth formed a small "o". A small chuckle escaped his lips, quickly transforming into a laugh. "I'm sorry," He laughed. "My watch must be broken."

"Daylight savings," Misaki corrected.

"Yes yes," He chuckled, taking off his watch. "You're always right." He handed Misaki her bag and proceeded to fix his watch, setting it to the correct time.

"You're an idiot," Misaki muttered, walking to Tora's car- a white Maserati.

"You still want to go right now?" Tora jogged up behind her.

Misaki waited for Tora to unlock the door before she opened it, "Well you just made me get dressed and rushed me out here, so what do you expect? Stand out here and wait for another half an hour?" She got in the car, setting her files and bag next to her feet. Tora got in on the driver's side. He started the engine as she started to tell him the overview of the meeting.

"And I swear to god Tora," Misaki sighed, "If you're going to mess up by not knowing the information in the meeting, I'm seriously going to kill you."

"I know I know," Tora sighed, turning his wheel left. "You've pounded that into my head already. Literally."

Misaki crossed her legs and replied cooly, "I personly think that you deserved that. What type of CEO forgets his material?"

Tora responded with a small chuckle and shrug, "Well I have a more reliable Vice CEO." He shot her a wink which she coldly brushed off with a small "che".

They soon arrived at the company entrance. They both got out as Tora tossed his car key to the valet. As they walked through the large automatic glass doors, a few heads bobbed with a respectful greeting. The two gave each person a quick nod of greeting before walking through the large front lobby and into the VIP elevator. They quickly arrived to the highest floor where their offices were located. They walked out of the elevator and were quickly greeted by their secretaries and other workers who were around. They both entered Tora's large office. Misaki dropped her bags down on the large glass coffee table and sat down on the black modern couch. She tilted her head back and closed her eyes.

"When did you sleep last night?" Tora asked as he sat down behind his neatly organized desk.

"Mmm," Misaki , thinking for about a minute, opened her eyes, "maybe two? or three am? I don't remember."

Tora sighed, turning on his computer, "Misaki, seriously. You need to get some rest. Even I slept earlier."

Misaki gave him a look, "Techniqually, it's your job to review the meeting information."

The man raised an eyebrow, "I did." He leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms, "I actually know what's going on, okay?" Misaki nodded, stifling a yawn. Tora sighed, "Now I feel guilty that I made you wake up early."

A small smile touched Misaki's lips, "No. It's fine." She glanced over at Tora, who was looking worridly at her. "I would've gotten up anyways." The man got up and walked over to the couch, sitting next to her. He wrapped his arms around her and patted her back soothingly.

"After this meeting, we're both leaving," Tora whispered into her ear.

Misaki withdrew herself from his arms, "What are you talking about? There's more things to do in the company."

"No," Tora frowned, "There will be no more things for you to do. I will take care of it all."

"But-"

Tora held a hand up, stopping her from arguing, "Don't even try, Misaki. That's an order from your boss. Do you understand?"

Misaki's eyebrows furrowed together, biting her bottom lip in frustration, and mumbled, "Yes sir."

After a slight pause, a sigh escaped Tora's mouth. He lightly patted Misaki's head, making her look at him, "Look Misaki, you're overworking yourself. Soon enough, you'll collapse due to fatigue. The last thing I need to see is 'Vice CEO of Igarashi Inc. collapse due to overworking' on the newspaper." Misaki knows that. Now she, vice CEO of the well known Igarashi Inc. _and_ girlfriend of Tora Igarashi, will recieve much more attention from the media than before. "I don't want you to be sick," Tora gently stroked her head. "Health before the company, okay?"

Misaki nodded, completely giving in, "Fine."

Tora's usual aggrogant smirk appeared back on his face, "That's my girl!"

Misaki frowned at his comment, "Excuse me?"

"Let's go," Tora stood up abruptly. "Ah ah, so busy. Busy busy busy!"

The raven haired girl rolled her eyes, knowing Tora was trying to lighten up the mood. She sighed, letting a smile replace her lips, "Well, you better get your things together. The meeting's about to start."

"Roger," The blonde chuckled. He picked up some files and his laptop. "You ready?"

Misaki smirked, "Obviously." She grabbed her bag, already walking out of the door. "You're the unprepared one."

Tora was right behind her heels, "Oh come on, Misaki. Give me a break." The couple approached the large doors leading to the meeting room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Encounter**

"Misaki, it's about time to leave," Tora said, a hint of impatience tinted his voice. He was sitting on the white sofa in her office. Right after the meeting earlier in the afternoon, Misaki immediately rushed to her office to sort out the information received at the meeting. It has been three hours already, now at the time of 5:30 pm, and she's still behind her desk, hovering behind the computer, working. "Misaki," Tora crossed his arms across his chest. "Let's go."

"Shut up, Tora," Misaki scowled into her screen. "I'm working."

"You know, my secretary should be doing this," He sighed. "You're just taking work off of his shoulders."

Misaki stopped typing, annoyance hitting her, "Excuse me? Do you think I want to do all of this? Maybe if you actually found a more reliable secretary, who doesn't mess up more than half the time, then we can talk."

Tora sighed. So much as for his plan on taking her home early and just relaxing. "Misaki, you're not giving him a chance to learn. From day one, you've taken most of the job from him. It's like I'm feeding an empty mouth. You didn't even let him have a chance to learn his job."

Misaki sighed, leaning back in her chair, "Yeah, you're right. Sorry."

Tora got up, briskly walking to her. He placed his hand on his shoulder, rubbing it. He gave her a smile, "So can we go now?"

"One more e-mail," Misaki looked up at him with a nervous smile.

"Misaki," Tora slapped his forehead with his large hand.

"I'm sorry!"

The next morning, Misaki woke up in her large, soft king size bed. She groaned as the sliver of morning sun hit her newly opened eyes. "How did I get back up here?" She thought to herself. The last thing she remembered was watching a movie with Tora in the movie room. He must have carried her up to her room. She sluggishly sat up, pushing stray hair away from her face. She slid off of bed and walked to her bathroom. Yawning, Misaki turned on the water, letting it fill the bathtub. Walking out of the bathroom, she turned into her closet. Gathering her change of clothes, she walked back into the bathroom. Her large amber eyes scanned the glass shelf on the wall. Picking up a small bottle, she dropped two drops of vanilla scented oil into the water. After placing it back onto the shelf, she opened the drawer underneath. "Lemon and vanilla go together right?" She asked herself. "Or maybe orchid-vanilla?" Misaki stared down at the multiple colored spherical bathbombs. Sighing, she picked up the yellow ball, "Life in the Igarashi mansion, right?" She dropped the ball into the water, letting bubbles form and the sphere itself dissolve and turn the water yellow. Stepping out of her pajamas, she slipped into the warm water.

"Misaki!" A familiar voice called out to her from the other side of the door. The brunette sighed, sinking lower into the warm water. "I'm coming in!" She rolled her eyes, knowing that the door is securely knocked. "Seriously, Misaki. You better answer me or else I'm going to kick this thing down."

Ok. He can definitely do that. "What do you want, Tora," Misaki sighed.

"Oh good," She could hear the amusement in his voice. "So you're not dead."

"Tora."

"Ok sorry," He laughed. "We need to go to the company as soon as possible."

Misaki furrowed her eyebrows, "But we have the day off."

Tora sighed, "Yeah I know, sorry. This one's urgent. It's a contract with some company overseas."

The raven haired girl sighed, "Well I can finally use my law degree."

"Yeah," Tora laughed. "I'm sorry for giving you the Vice CEO position at the young age of 24."

"Give me a few minutes, I'll be out soon."

"Is this one new?" Tora asked, not taking his eyes off the road.

"What this dress?" Misaki looked down at her silky peach blouse and her black pencil skirt. "I just found it in my closet. I didn't even know it was in there."

Tora laughed, "Of course, why am I not surprised."

"So what does this company want?" Misaki looked out of the car window as they approached the company building.

Tora shrugged, "Apparently, they want the help of the Igarashi Inc. to help to coordinate a large scale banquet."

Misaki furrowed her eyebrows, "That doesn't make sense. Coordinating a large scale banquet is important, sure, but is it really important enough that they need to see you?"

He slowed the car to a stop, "That's what we're here to find out." They got out of the car, quickly greeted by each of their secretaries.

"Miss Ayuzawa, Mister Igarashi," Misaki's secretary, Hina, greeted, walking alongside the two. Her face looked somewhat pale.

"Hina?" Misaki stopped walking. "Are you feeling sick?" Hina shook her head, keeping quiet.

Tora's secretary, Kenji, piped in, "The clients are waiting for the two of you."

Misaki frowned, "But Hina-"

"I'll take care of her," Kenji quickly said. Misaki studied his sweat beaded face. Her eyebrows furrowed together in suspicion.

"We don't have all day, Misaki," Tora took her hand, leading her into the elevator.

"They're not coming?" Misaki looked up at Tora, confusion apparent in her expression. The blonde shrugged, pushing the button for the highest floor. Misaki looked down at their linked hands; she slowly felt heat crawl up to her face.

Tora looked down at her, catching her eye. Misaki whipped her head the other direction. "Hmmmmm," Tora mused, a smirk playing on his lips. "Are you embarrassed?" Seeing that Misaki refused to even look at him, he continued taunting her, "Awww. How adorable. Aren't you the innocent and pure angel here."

"Shut up," Misaki grumbled.

The elevator opened, signaling their arrival. Misaki let go, but Tora being Tora, grabbed it again with an arrogant smirk. He led the two out of the elevator and towards his office. "Tora," Misaki hissed. "This is work."

"So?" Tora grinned, not even looking down at her.

"Can't we act professional?"

"This is professional," Tora haughtily retorted. "You're my girlfriend. It's very official. So who cares." He glanced down at her beet red face and chuckled, "Unless you want to start being unprofessional and start making out, I'm all in. Though we'd probably be late."

Misaki glowered, "No thank you. I'm fine."

"I thought you'd say that," Tora tightened his grip on her hand. "So don't complain, or I might really just kiss you in front of our guest."

"Ok," Misaki sighed, feeling utterly defeated. Tora always got his way with these sorts of things. "I get it."

"Good girl!"

"Shut up."

"Ok..." Tora looked down at her glowering face. "Sorry. Please don't hurt me."

Rolling her eyes, Misaki used her free hand to push open the large door to Tora's office.

"Oof-" Tora ran into Misaki's back. "Misaki, don't just suddenly stop!" When he didn't get a response from her, he looked down at her frozen face. "Misaki?" His eyes trailed her line of sight, wanting to know what made the almighty Misaki Ayuzawa just suddenly freeze up.

"Gerald," Misaki finally gasped out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Our New Partner**

"Gerald?" Tora stepped up next to her, glaring at the man who was sitting on his office couch. He pulled Misaki behind him, "What do you want?"

"My, my," Gerald mused, glancing down at their linked hands. "So you two really are hitting it off." He wiped an imaginary tear away from his eye, "Oh my poor, poor brother."

Tora tightened his grip on Misaki's hand, "Shut up, Gerald."

His venomous tone seemed to have no effect on Gerald, as he let out an amused chuckle. "Now, now, CEO Igarashi," Gerald mused, crossing his legs. "That is no way to speak to your future client."

" _You_ want to sign a contract with us?" Misaki finally spoke in a quiet voice.

Gerald's eyes shifted over to Misaki, his grin grew wider, "Yes. Yes, that's us. The Walker Corps. Mi-sa-channn~" Misaki's eyes widened at the familiar nickname and her heart clenched with pain.

"We're not going to sign it," Tora declared firmly.

Gerald laughed, "Oh CEO Igarashi, I wouldn't do that if I were you. The Walker Corps can make the Igarashi name international."

"I don't care-"

"We'll sign it," Misaki's voice cut in. Tora looked back at her, surprised. She held her head high, her eyes steady, and let go of Tora's hand. She briskly walked towards Tora's desk, where two copies of the contract were placed. She picked them up, along with two pens. Misaki brought one over to Tora. The couple read through the contract.

"'Misaki Ayuzawa of the Igarashi Inc will be the representative for this project. Takumi Walker of the Walker Corps will be representative on the behalf of Gerald Walker,'" Tora read. His hands tightened on the papers. He glared at Gerald. "What are you trying to pull?"

"Oh nothing," Gerald laughed, waving his hand. "I'll be in Britain and my dear brother will be here in Japan." He glanced at Misaki with a sly grin, "You don't really expect me to fly all the way over here from Britain every week, now do you? I leave this preparation matter in my brother's capable hands." Misaki flinched as she caught his eyes. She quickly averted her eyes, focusing her attention back to the paper in her hands.

"Is that all?" Misaki asked, gritting her teeth. She looked up, calming herself, "If you do not have anything else, we should sign this quickly."

Tora stared at her in disbelief, "Misaki, why would you-"

"Excellent choice," Gerald cut in, clapping his hands in a gleeful manner. "Let us sign it!" He stood up, walking to Tora's desk and signing his name on the paper that Misaki set down for him. She then proceeded to take the other copy of the contract from Tora's hand, doing the same. They exchanged the contracts and signed again on the other piece. The two handed the contract back, examining the papers. "Good good," Gerald hummed. "I shall keep this one." With that, he walked towards the door, his butler following him, "Hope you have a _great_ time working with my brother." He walked out the door, throwing back his head, laughing.

Once they were gone, Misaki let go of the breath she didn't even realise she was holding. "Are you crazy?" Tora exclaimed. He grabbed her shoulders, giving her a hard shake, "Have you forgotten about what he did to you?"

"Tora, please," Misaki winced.

"Or are you just so eager to run back to that bastard?!" Tora gave her a push, letting her fall down on the couch. He got on her, straddling her hips, and caging Misaki in between his arms. "Look at you right now! Where are you? What do you have? Who gave it to you?" He gritted his teeth in anger, "What has he given to you?"

"Tora!" Misaki yelled. She clenched her mouth into a tight line. Her chest squeezed tightly in pain. She thought her heart had mended itself together. She thought Tora helped her. It hasn't.

Realising his sudden outburst, he quickly got off of her. Without looking back at her, he stormed to his desk, sitting down. He noisily opened a few files and sunk into his work. The atmosphere around them quickly turns heavy. Misaki got up, straightening her skirt. She glanced over at Tora and sighed. She grabbed a hold of her bag and left to room, heading to her own office.

Hina, her secretary, was already sitting at her desk right outside Misaki's office. She stood up giving her a small bow in greeting that was quickly dismissed by Misaki's wave. Misaki walked into her office, letting the door slam shut on its own. She set the her bag on top of her table. She plopped down onto her chair, feeling drained of energy already. Misaki reached down to her computer box, turning it on, and proceeded to switch on her monitor. She took out some files from her bag, deciding to get her mind off of things and work. Placing a few papers in front of her, she started to jot down some notes and plans she had in mind for the next meeting. She glanced at the proposal file from the Walker Corps. Sighing, she opened the file, looking over it.

Without noticing the time, the sun had already set. Tora looked up from his desk, finally finishing his work. His eyes went to the clock on the wall. "10 pm already," he sighed. Misaki should still be in her office; he is her ride after all. He slowly closed his files and turning off his computer. His mind drifted to the earlier event, "God. Today was supposed to be our day off too." He packed his things and got up, leaving his office. He looked around his area, seeing that everyone had already headed home. Tora sighed, running his hand through his hair, and headed towards Misaki's office.

Tora stood behind Misaki's closed doors, his hand going from his side to the door, then back to his side again. Thinking back on his actions, his heart sunk with guilt. He must have shocked and hurt her. He gritted his teeth, angry at himself for doing such vulgar things. Finally gathering the courage, he knocked on Misaki's office door. He waited for a few seconds, but no response came. He frowned, knocking again, "Misaki?" Again, no response. Is she still mad at him? Letting out a heavy sigh, he opened the door, peeking in. He could see her hovering over files, one hand flipping the pages while the other was operating her computer- single handedly. "Misaki?" he tried again, his voice in a whisper.

Finally hearing her name, the brunette's head snapped up, "Tora?" Her large eyes blinked a few times in confusion. She didn't hear him come in at all! "Why're you here?"

Tora scratched his head awkwardly, "It's late… we should head home."

Misaki looked over at her computer screen, finally realising the time, "Oh." She quickly marked the page she left off on, saving her files and shutting off her computer.

"Sorry," Tora blurted out.

Misaki looked up, a bit surprised at the sudden apology, "W-why?"

Tora averted his eyes, rubbing the back of his neck nervously, "About what happened earlier… Sorry, I was being insensitive."

Misaki looked back down at her bag. She slipped a file back into her bag, "It's fine…" She let out a tired sigh, slinging her bag over her shoulder, and walked up to him. "I'm sorry too," she gave him a wry smile.

Tora let out a small breath of relief, taking her hand in his, "Let's go." She gave him a small smile, following him out of the office. "I'm hungry," Tora groaned as they walked into the elevator.

Misaki laughed, "We'll have to do something about that then. Do you think your maids will be up at this hour?"

The male sighed, leaning back on the elevator wall, "Unfortunately, they're used to it."

Misaki laughed, stepping out of the elevator, "I feel bad for them."

"And not yourself?" Tora gave her a small flick to the forehead. She always worked harder than anyone else but she couldn't see how much she's pushing herself. He gave her a warm smile, "Unless you want to cook something for me."

Misaki raised an eyebrow, "Why don't you make sure you have fire trucks on standby." Tora laughed, leading them out of the elevator and into the lobby. He gave the security guards on night shift a small nod before stepping out of the building. Tora's car was already waiting for the two. He got his keys from the valet and opened the door for Misaki to get in. She raised an eyebrow at him which was returned with a shrug.

She was about to get into the car when she caught a glimpse of something familiar ahead of them. No. It was _someone_. A familiar tall and lean blonde was standing next to a black and silver Trevita. His emerald eyes were wide and staring straight at the couple. "T-Takumi," the brunette choked out. Unknowingly, one foot in front of the other, she headed towards him. Takumi's eyes were staring right at the woman in front of him. He pushed off his car and almost ran to Misaki.

He was finally able to see her again. Her large amber eyes were already starting to tear up- just like how it was when he left her. However, this is 10 years later. She had already grown into a woman who is capable of supporting herself. She was able to bring a smile to his face the moment he thought of her and still can. She was his life and still is.

She was finally able to see him again. His enchanting emerald eyes were glued to hers. After 10 years he still looked the same as before, charismatic and caring to her. He had already grown to be a successful man who is able to handle a whole company by himself. He was the one special person who made her heart clench together nervously- he still can. He was her life… but he had left her.

He had left her, leaving no trace behind. He left her, not contacting her in 10 years. He left her, only leaving her with memories that made her smile to herself. He left her, leaving her cry alone at night, letting her tears lull herself to sleep.

Misaki started to pick up her pace.

"Misaki!" A hand grabbed her wrist, making her snap back into reality.

Her eyes widened as she turned around, staring at the man who grabbed her, "Tora…"

The man gritted his teeth, pulling her back and shoving her into his car. "Stay away from her," He growled at Takumi. With that, he stormed over to the driver's side and got into his car.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Past**

During the whole car ride, Tora and Misaki were enveloped in an uncomfortable silence. Misaki was in deep thought, "Why is he here? Why? He doesn't want me anymore. Misaki! Stop! It's over between you two. You're with Tora now."

Tora, on the other hand, thought just as much of the situation, "Why? Why is that bastard here?" He stole a glance at Misaki, thinking, "You threw her away like trash, so why are you still coming back?" He tightened his grip on the wheel, his knuckles turning white, "She knows that. Misaki knows that he abandoned her. But. WHY IS SHE STILL GOING TO HIM?!" Images of the earlier event constantly flashed through his mind. If he hadn't stopped her, she would have ran into that man's arms. Tora gritted his teeth in anger.

Once they arrived at the Igarashi mansion, the couple silently got out of their car. The maids greeted them with a bow, "Welcome home Master Igarashi, Mistress Ayuzawa."

"Change it!" Tora suddenly demanded. The maids, and Misaki returned his demand with a questioning stare. "Change your greeting. Call her Mistress Igarashi from now on!"

"W-wait, what?" Misaki exclaimed, blood rushing to her face. Her head whipped towards Tora, her eyes widened with surprise.

His brows were furrowed together in annoyance, "If anyone disobeys my order, then you're fired!" With that he grabbed Misaki's hand, turning on his heels, and marched up the stairs.

"Tora!" Misaki called out, wincing at the tight hold he had on her wrist.

He pulled her into his room, almost throwing her onto his large bed. He threw his leg over her waist and caged her between his arms.

"Tora," the brunette twisted her crashed onto hers. Misaki gasped in surprise and Tora took this chance to slip his tongue into h hands, trying to free herself, "Tora, wait-"

Her voice was cut off as his lips crashed onto her mouth. "Mmm!" Misaki shut her eyes tightly, her lungs screamed for broke away, letting them both take in the needed air before diving in again. "Tora!" Misaki screamed, her eyes stinging with tears. "Tora... stop. Please."

The blonde gritted his teeth angrily. "Why," He spitted out venomously. "Why am I not enough."

"No-" Misaki stopped. She wanted to tell him that he was enough for her. But was he really? She couldn't even bring herself to assure Tora. She looked away.

"I tried," Tora grabbed a handful of the bed sheet under them angrily. "I tried so hard to make you love me." He slowly got off her, releasing her from his grasp. He sat down at the side of the bed, burying his face in both his hands, and slightly hunched over.

"Tora..." Misaki sat up. Her eyes lowered down to her hands. "I'm sorry... Just give some more time." Tora looked back at her wearily. "I'm trying," Her voice cracked. She cleared her throat, "I really thought I forgot about him." She raised her eyes to meet Tora's, "I really thought-"

Tora gave her a wry smile, "Misaki, you don't have to cry." He leaned closer to her, using his thumb to wipe away her tears, "Go get some rest." With that, he turned around again, facing his back towards her. Misaki dried her face with her hands, slipping off the bed. Throwing back one last glance, she opened the door and stepped out of the room.

"Misaki," A familiar voice called out her name. The brunette didn't even need to look up from her pile of work to figure out who it was. It was a voice she remembered by heart. It was a voice she longed to hear. But it was also the voice of the start of chaos in her heart.

The woman looked up from her computer screen, standing up, "Mr. Walker." She extended a hand, waiting expectantly for him to shake it. She could visibly see his brows knit together ever so slightly in disappointment. "Good afternoon."

Takumi took her hand, giving it a small firm shake, "Good afternoon." She pulled away, a slight lingering feeling crossed her heart.

She cleared her throat, "Let us move to the conference room." She picked up a few documents and a laptop, stepping out from behind her desk. She led Takumi down the hall and to a conference room. Misaki closed the door behind them, setting her things down on the table.

"Misaki," Takumi started.

"Ms. Ayuzawa," she corrected, hoping that by stopping him from addressing her so familiarly, she could also put some distance in between them. "Please sit down. Let's get started." Doing as he was told, Takumi frowned; his eyes following her as Misaki sat down across from him. Takumi took out his own laptop and a few documents.

He opened his mouth to say something but was immediately cut off by the brunette, "What theme would you like?"

"Misaki-"

"Ms. Ayuzawa," she corrected him once again.

"No," Takumi clenched his fists together. "No, Misaki-"

"Stop," she cut him short. Her eyes were glued down to the papers in front of her. "I don't know why you're acting so familiar with me, but this is work."

Takumi opened his mouth to say more but the door suddenly opened. Tora walked in, followed by Hina- Misaki's secretary- holding a plate with two cups. Tora stepped behind Misaki's chair, resting his hand on the back of it. "How is the meeting going, _Mr. Walker_?"

Takumi frowned, "We just started, Mr. Igarashi."

Hina walked over to the table, settling down tea for Misaki and Takumi. Sensing the tense atmosphere, she quickly left. She still couldn't believe her eyes. She almost fainted yesterday when she head that Takumi Walker was coming to the company. Not only was she the one who greeted Gerald Walker, she barely escaped a bribe- or a threat more like. "I'll pay you to watch them," He had said coldly, a smile still played on his lips. "I know you're in a, hm, tight spot." He took the tea she had offered from her hands. "Ran away from home at the age of 16. Your parents still live in, mm, what was it called again?" He looked at his butler, Cedric.

"Hakone," The older man reminded.

"Oh right! Hakone," he mused. "I can never remember these small Japanese villages."

"You want me to _spy_ on them?" Hina asked, shaking ever so slightly.

"Oh no," Gerald grinned. "Don't put it like that. You're making me sound like a bad guy."

 _Are you not?_ Hina thought to herself, "No.."

"What?"  
"No," She said firmly. "I-I don't want to."

"Miss-"

"It's not my business," She cut in. Her fists held tightly. "I don't see why I need to spy on them for you." Her mind slightly dizzy. What on earth is she doing? Oh nothing much. Just standing up to one of the most powerful man on earth!

"I hope you reconsider-"

"No!" Hina almost screamed. "I-I said I don't want to!" She shut her eyes tightly. She opened her eyes again, suddenly seeing little sports of white. She felt herself lose balance. _Oh no,_ she thought.

But she didn't fall. She felt a firm arm wrapped around her shoulders. She looked up seeing Kenji Tora's secretary. "Mr. Igarashi and Ms. Ayuzawa will be arriving soon," He said in a stern and respectful voice. "Excuse us."

Slowly, Kenji helped Hina leave the room and headed towards the elevator. Snapping out of her day dream, she quickly shuffled out of the room.

Tora sat down next to Misaki, crossing his legs, "Continue."

Takumi frowned, "Mr. Igarashi, do you not have work to do." It was more of a statement than a question.

"This is my work."

"Tora," Misaki leaned towards him, whispering in his ear. "Don't you have an appointment?"

"That can wait," he whispered back through gritted teeth.

Misaki frowned, "Tora. You need to go."

He glanced down at her, "And leave you with _him_? No."

Takumi rolled his eyes. He is _here_ after all and they're talking about him _right in front of him_ , "Are you done? This meeting is only between the two of us." He glared at Tora.

The other male scowled, opening his mouth to shoot back a smart comment, but was thankfully stopped by Misaki. She pulled his arm, making his stand. Hurriedly, she dragged him out of the room. Once the door closed, she scowled, "Tora."

He sighed, ruffling his hair in frustration, "I don't want you to be alone with him."

"Tora, you're the CEO. You need to do your job properly."  
"This is part of my job. You're the Vice CEO so why do you have to run around?"

Misaki sighed, "Because it's the Walker Corps."  
The male growled in annoyance, "Then what's wrong with me coming here? Shouldn't I be with you?"

The brunette took his hand into hers, "Tora, you're being unreasonable." Tora clicked his tongue in annoyance but gave in. After giving her a quick peck on the lips, he turned on his heels and left. Watching his back disappear down the hall, she returned into the room.

"Let's continue this meeting and actually be productive," She said the last part with venom, glaring at the blonde sitting at the table. Takumi pressed his lips together in a tight line, looking down at his files, not daring to say another word.


End file.
